Odd Couple
by Ange Noir
Summary: Royal Pair and KabajiRyoma. Ryoma stops by Atobe's place to visit, instead he ends up spending a day with someone completely different. Dedicated to Mikkimikka because deep down she adores this pairing.


Ange: So she said I couldn't do it. Because of that this is dedicated to her. She's the one that came up with the pairing after all. Here's to your Mikkimikka.

**Disclaimer**: I'm done with Finals!

* * *

Odd Couple

* * *

He checked the address again.

-

It was right. He knew it was right but just to be sure he had given into the urge.

-

Ryoma stared at the huge mansion that loomed before him.

-

This couldn't possibly be right though. What person lived in a place like this?

-

But with Atobe, anything is possible.

-

Ryoma had been dating Atobe for awhile now but this is the first time coming to his place. He knew he didn't like flaunting his wealth and he admired him for that.

-

Yesterday Atobe came over to Ryoma's place for an English study lesson. Surprisingly he wasn't as skilled in English as Ryoma thought. Well one thing led to another and English became the least of their worries…or pleasures. By the time Atobe left, Ryoma learned first hand that when you have study sessions with your boyfriend you will never get any work done.

-

That's not necessarily a bad thing however.

-

That brings him to now as he stared at the cast iron gates that blocked him from Atobe. What a bother. Well in any case at least he'll be able to see him today. With that optimistic thought in mind Ryoma reached up and pushed the button to activate the gate's intercom.

-

"Uhm, this is Ryoma," he introduced, "Atobe left some of his school books at my place yesterday so I'm here to drop them off."

-

Nothing.

-

Was it broken?

-

Gradually, with minimal creaking the gates slid open, granting him entrance. With a slight shrug Ryoma proceeded forward.

-

Rich people like to go all out it seems.

-

Ryoma soon stood in front of the second barrier. It was just a regular door this time. He sighed to show his irritation. This was really getting annoying. He rang the doorbell, hearing it echo through the house. Before he gave into his impatience the door opened and a familiar tennis player stood before him.

-

Was he the final boss?

-

Eyeing the taller boy he spoke to him politely, "Is Atobe home Kabaji?"

-

"Usu."

-

Kabaji just stood there though, with eyes steadily locked on Ryoma. And Ryoma stared up at Kabaji, not breaking eye contact.

-

"…"

-

"…"

-

Ryoma blinked.

-

Kabaji blinked.

-

Ryoma rubbed his nose.

-

Kabaji blinked again.

-

This was getting ridiculous he thought. "Well aren't you going to let me in," Ryoma questioned. Kabaji didn't answer but just turned around and walked further into the house, obviously expecting him to follow.

-

"Can you show me to Atobe or something," Ryoma requested running to catch up to him. He never knew that Kabaji was such a fast walker. It was irritating really.

-

"Usu."

-

So Ryoma followed Kabaji's huge form, taking in the scenery of the house.

-

Kabaji walked and Ryoma followed.

-

Kabaji walked some more and Ryoma followed still.

-

"Stupid Atobe and his huge mansion," Ryoma muttered beneath his breath.

-

"Usu," Kabaji said, stopping abruptly.

-

Eh? He looked at Kabaji in surprise. He didn't hear did he? Maybe he felt the same? It was only when Ryoma took a look at the place they stopped at that he realized it wasn't anything as interesting as that. They were in front of Atobe's room. It was a double door monstrosity. And on the brass covered doorknobs hung a sign:

-

"_Ore-sama isn't in right now but feel free to be awed by the sight of the Keigo's magnificence."_

-

"You knew Atobe wasn't in didn't you," Ryoma accused his stoic guide.

-

Kabaji just nodded, his face giving nothing away. "I guess your reply at the door meant no then." Man, this really was an annoyance. Ryoma guessed that Atobe was the only person who can clearly understand Kabaji.

-

"Well it'll be a waste to just go home after all this," Ryoma decided. "He lives here so he'll have to show up eventually."

-

Ryoma turned his attention to Kabaji.

-

Kabaji stared back at the inquisitive boy.

-

"You really are strange," Ryoma commented, "well the least you can do is entertain me." Ryoma set off walking and a quiet Kabaji followed.

* * *

-

A few hours later Ryoma and Kabaji were enjoying themselves in Atobe's game room, highly into a classic fighting game. Despite his looks Kabaji was really good. Definitely better than Momo who he always played against. Losing for the 20th time in a row, Ryoma called it quits.

-

"I wanna play a different game," he declared.

-

It was then that Ryoma saw it. He wouldn't have believed it unless he saw it himself. And he did just sitting there in the corner begging to be played.

-

It was the Playstion360: Generation Wii.

-

Without hesitation Ryoma rushed over to set it up. He heard that it came with a tennis simulation game that was practically like real tennis. You used the controllers like an actual tennis racquet too.

-

"Okay Kabaji play with me," he ordered, "you're gonna finally lose this time."

-

Ryoma couldn't be sure but he thought he saw him smirk, a slight imitation of Atobe's own.

-

But of course that was impossible.

-

Ryoma got more into the game than was necessarily, acting like it was a real tennis match and that he was really playing on a tennis court. However that didn't stop Kabaji from beating him yet again. Ryoma still managed to steal a few games from him though.

-

Even so it still wasn't fair.

-

It seemed Ryoma became to into the game because when he jumped up to hit the lob that Kabaji returned to him he missed his footing and tripped. He would have fallen if it wasn't for Kabaji catching him.

-

He really was faster than expected.

-

Ryoma looked up at Kabaji who just stared down at him from the cradle in his arms.

-

Ryoma stared.

-

Kabaji stared.

-

Ryoma blinked.

-

Kabaji still stared.

-

"I'm hungry," Ryoma said.

-

"Usu," replied Kabaji, releasing Ryoma and leaving the room in search of some refreshments.

-

Ryoma disconnected the game and started flipping through the television channels.

-

What a weird guy.

* * *

-

Ryoma didn't know how long he had been here but he knew it was getting close to dinner time. He knew his parents wouldn't be worried if he came home late so he wouldn't fret about it though. Surprisingly it wasn't bad spending the day with Kabaji. They played some light tennis after lunch, explored more of Atobe's home, and even took Atobe's pet dogs for a walk.

-

He had better be happy about it when he comes home too.

-

They were now in the home theater room watching some movies. Who knew that rich people lived this way? They definitely were in a class of themselves. Ryoma yawned, the eventful day finally catching up to him. He knew he should be heading home but he couldn't find the energy to move. And besides, Atobe never did show up. How irritating. That's the last time he does something nice for him.

-

Well at least not for awhile.

-

"Kabaji show me to a guest room to sleep," Ryoma said with drooping eyelids. "When Atobe comes," he paused to yawn, "I'll just have him take me home."

-

"Usu," Kabaji said before hefting the tired Ryoma into his arms.

-

"Hey," he complained, "what are you doing? I can walk myself you know."

-

But Kabaji ignored him and started carrying him to one of the many guest bedrooms, determined to see his guest there himself.

-

"Oh, whatever," Ryoma relented as he gave into the sleep tugging at his senses. "I can see why Atobe keeps you around. You're not so bad after all."

-

"Usu."

-

"But you're still weird though."

-

"Usu…"

* * *

A/N: Weird but it's the best I can do with that pairing. Now onward to more crack!


End file.
